


Wall-To-Wall And Treetop Tall

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: 3's and 8's For The Back Row [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Making Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Shameless Smut, Smut, bucky as a trucker, steve as a truckstop hooker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Bucky’s at Steve’s stop for the third time.It’s different this time, though.





	Wall-To-Wall And Treetop Tall

This was a bad idea.

Three was too many times.

Hell,  _ two _ was too many!  _ Three _ would just be crazy of him.

He’d been with Steve twice and that was enough. It wouldn’t end well for either of them if Bucky went back again. Bucky’s life was...complicated. Steve didn’t deserve to get dragged into any of that. It would just end up hurting him. That was the last thing Bucky wanted.

He didn’t want to get Steve involved. He didn’t want to get Steve hurt.

_ Then why the fuck was Bucky heading right back to that same old truck stop? _

He didn’t want to, but it was like he couldn’t stop himself.

Being with Steve...

It felt too good.

*

The sun was going down as he got there.

His stomach turned as he climbed out of the truck. He almost hoped Steve would be unavailable. If he was already taken for the night, there’d be no reason for Bucky to stay. He could just hop back in the truck and keep going through the night. He could forget being there that night and  _ move on. _

The crowd of hookers was waiting in front of the convenience store, just like last time. They were still just talking and laughing, waiting for customers to roll in.

Fuck, Steve was at the front.

It would’ve been easier if he had just been taken already.

Still, Bucky smiled as he approached.

Steve caught sight of him and lit up in a wide smile as well. He ran to meet Bucky, looking up at him with big eyes.

“Hundred for the night?” Bucky said.

Steve’s cheeks were rosy with a blush. His lips were pink and plush, looking like they were just  _ waiting _ to be kissed.

“Sounds about right,” the little blond said, bouncing on his heels.

“Lead the way.”

Steve waved goodbye to his friends, winking and smirking, then took Bucky’s hand and tugged him along to get moving. They walked quickly towards the motel. From the corner of his eye, Bucky could see Steve’s excited smile and the sly looks through his long lashes up at the taller man.

Steve’s room was the same as the last two times Bucky had been there. The hooker closed the door softly behind them, the lock clicking.

“So...” Steve said.

Bucky stood in the middle of the small kitchenette-dining-table combination part of the room. Steve circled around to stand before him. He bit his lip and looked up at Bucky in that same way again, heat burning in his eyes. His hands were clasped behind his back, pushing his chest out.

“What can I do for you tonight?”

Bucky chewed on the inside of his cheek. He wasn’t really sure  _ what _ he wanted.

“You wanna punish me?” Steve asked. “Or maybe you wanna reward me? Maybe you’d like it if I got on my knees and worshipped your cock...”

The trucker sighed. No... No, he didn’t want any of that. It all sounded fun, no doubt about it, but...not for tonight. He wasn’t feeling any of  _ that _ tonight.

“Nah.”

Steve hummed.  _ “Maybe... _ you wanna lay down and let me take care of you? Give you a nice lil’ show? Do a lil’ dance?”

No, he didn’t want that either.

“Okay. Well... How about we just lie down? Cuddle for a bit? Maybe you’ll figure out what you want,” Steve suggested. “If not, then we can just go to sleep. Sometimes it’s nice to just sleep next to someone.”

Yeah... That sounded like a good plan.

Bucky nodded. Steve’s smiled widened, the heat in his eyes slipping away. It was replaced with a gentle fondness, a sweet sense of caring. It felt safe and soft.

He took Bucky by the hand again. He lead Bucky over to the bed.

He helped Bucky undress. He pushed the vest off Bucky’s shoulders and it fell to the floor. He undid the buttons of Bucky’s plaid shirt. It slipped off as well. Bucky’s belt clattered as Steve undid it. Bucky pushed his jeans down, kicking his boots off, and stepped out of the pants. Bucky removed his socks and boxers too, while Steve got to work on his own clothes.

Bucky climbed into bed and got himself comfortable. Steve climbed in a few moments later. He rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, the trucker’s arm around him. He curled close to Bucky’s side and wrapped around him like a damn octopus.

Bucky closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the moment.

It was nice to lay there, together with someone. Even better, since that someone was  _ Steve. _

God, he couldn’t explain what this was. This  _ thing _ between them, the thing he both  _ hoped _ and  _ didn’t hope _ Steve felt too. There was something between them. Bucky had never felt like it before. Everything else just seemed too fall away when they were together.

He hoped Steve felt it, because this  _ couldn’t _ be one-sided. How could Steve  _ not _ feel this electricity between them?

But he hoped Steve  _ didn’t _ feel it too. If he felt it, he’d get dragged into Bucky’s cluster-fuck of a life, and Steve didn’t deserve that. No one deserved that. He didn’t want to put Steve in the middle of all that mess.

Steve stirred. Bucky opened his eyes, his arm around Steve holding him tighte

“Oh, I thought you were asleep,” Steve said with a soft smile.

His hand came up to gently cup Bucky’s face.

“’M not goin’ anywhere. Just gettin’ some water. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Bucky looked into his eyes. Neither of the men moved. This felt  _ so good. _ He felt so at home, so at peace. He didn’t want to leave, didn’t ever want to leave. God, it felt good to have Steve like this, to have someone. He craved  _ more. _ He needed more. He never wanted to stop this. This was  _ too good, _ made him feel too good. He didn’t want it to stop.

“Kiss me.”

Steve’s smile widened. He sat up slightly, then leaned in over Bucky. He pressed his lips to Bucky’s ever so gently.

Kissing Steve was the most perfect feeling in the world. Bucky felt light-headed by it. His heart pounded. He cupped Steve’s face, just like Steve was doing to him. He just wanted to hold him and touch him more. He didn’t want to take his hands off him.

The hooker let out a soft noise, moaning into the kiss.

Bucky rolled them over, putting Steve on his back, and deepened the kiss. He wanted  _ more. _ Steve folded for him, letting him do whatever he wanted. He just moaned again and clung to Bucky.

One of Bucky’s hands trailed down Steve’s body. The hooker sighed with delight at the touch. It turned into just another moan as Bucky’s hand wrapped around his soft cock. He stroked Steve slowly as they kissed. They sank into it together. Steve got hard for him so easily, legs spreading.

His fingers moved, searching further down. Perfect. Wet and open, waiting, like always.

The blood rushed to his cock faster, he moaned into Steve’s sweet lips at the sensation. The smell of sex and lust lingered in the air of the room. He felt drunk on it and getting drunker with every breath and every kiss.

“Condom...” he muttered, his brain still functioning somehow

Steve hummed. He reached his arm out. The nightstand rattled. Foil crinkled.

They stopped for just a moment.

Steve ripped the foil open, offering the condom to Bucky. He took it quickly. He devoured Steve’s lips again as his hand disappeared back under the covers. He fumbled with it. He managed to roll it on, in the end, thankfully.

They moaned together. Steve wrapped himself around Bucky, pulling him closer. Bucky went so willingly. He guided his cock to Steve’s perfect opening, then  _ pushed. _

_ Fuck, yes... _

Steve’s brilliant heat enveloped him, drew him in, begged for more. Bucky wanted to give  _ more, _ give all that he had to give and even more yet.

“Daddy-” Steve whined, breaking the kiss to gasp for air.

Bucky kissed at his neck instead, sucking in soft marks.  _ “Don’t. _ Don’t- Not that, jus- just my name, say my name...”

“Mh-hmm...” Steve groaned.  _ “Bucky.” _

_ “That’s it, _ like that,” he said.

He thrust into Steve, feeding the fire in them both. He felt its flames lap at his skin, burning him up, leaving him raw and open and exposed. Steve moaned like music, a perfect symphony.

“Bucky!  _ Ah, _ just like that, keep going-“

Fuck, it was so good, he was so tight and hot and  _ sweet. _ He never wanted it to stop in his life, never ever. Who fucking cares about rhythm? He just needed to feel  _ more. _ He pushed as fast and as hard as he possibly could. He clawed the pleasure out of them both, letting in bloom between them. Steve moaned so prettily in his ear.

 _ “Yes, _ don’t stop! Bucky,  _ ah!” _

His hands moved over miles and miles of Steve’s soft, milky skin.

“Tell-  _ fuck, _ say you love me.  _ Shit, _ oh, fuck...”

Steve’s nails dragged down his back. He tugged at Bucky’s hair.

“Bucky, oh, God, _Bucky!_ I love you! Holy fuck, _I love yo-_ _ah!”_

Their voices filled the room. The noise of heir bodies meeting, their breaths mixing, their hearts synchronizing to stomp out a matching beat, it felt  _ incredible. _ It felt like a miracle unfolding in front of his very eyes.

“Love me?” Bucky asked, mouthing the words into Steve’s slender throat.

Steve nodded. “I love you...”

*

Steve was over by the kitchenette, finally getting that drink of water. Bucky watched him.

He was pretty. Too pretty to be a hooker, too pretty for his own good.

Bucky didn’t want him to get hurt. If he got dragged into Bucky’s mess, that was all that would happen. Hurt after hurt after hurt, until he died. Just like Bucky.

It was better if Bucky hurt him. Just the one time.

One small hurt, to save Steve from a whole world of hurt. A long life of hurt.

Honestly, he didn’t know if it would hurt Steve. If Steve felt anything for Bucky, then it would hurt. But who knows? Steve was a hooker. It was his job to get fucked and not feel anything for the one fucking him. If he just did his job, this wouldn't hurt him.

Bucky hoped Steve was just  _ really _ good at his job.

He got out of bed. He started getting dressed. Steve noticed. He hurried over, a worried little look in his eye.

“Hey, where you goin’?” he asked. “You don’t wanna stay the night?”

Bucky shook his head, zipping up his jeans. “No. I... I need to go.”

He stepped into his boots and bunched up his shirt and vest in his hand. He just needed to get away from Steve.

“Hey!” the blond said, catching Bucky by the arm as he passed him. “What’s wrong?”

Bucky snatched his arm back and turn on his toes to glare at the whore.

“Don’t touch me!” he shouted.

It hurt in his chest, but he shoved Steve.

The hooker staggered back. He lost his balance, falling back onto the bed.

_ “Whaddya think this is, huh?!” _ Bucky yelled at him. “You’re a fuckin’  _ whore! _ You’re good at suckin’ dick and ya got a nice, tight ass! That’s it!”

Steve stared up at him. His eyes were big and glassy. He looked so sad. Fuck, that was like a stab in the gut.

Bucky quickly fished his wallet out of his pocket and found the bills he had taken out at his last stop. He threw the twenties at Steve.

“You’re a nice piece’a ass and that’s ‘bout it.”

He left the room.

He let the door slam behind him.

Where the fuck did he park the truck? He needed to get the hell out of there.


End file.
